Here's to
by Hassawassa
Summary: A quiet moment of reflection on Sheppard’s part about the things that were and the things he’s going to miss. An ode if you will.


**Title: **Here's to..

**Summary: **A quiet moment of refection on Sheppard's part about the things that were and the things he's going to miss.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the show Stargate Atlantis, nor any of its characters.

**A/N: **Sometimes I gotta take a break from the long stories and do a ficlet. So here's my mid-story one-shot.  
I know there's eps coming up to work with Ford's involvement in the show, but I can't help but think that things will never be the same again. Least the team won't be the same again. This is kinda a ode to Ford. A good bye of sorts. _Indented_ stuff is thoughts.

* * *

_Here's__ to... _

_To late night romps to the wreck room. To trading paperwork duties. To always being supportive of my harebrain plans. To calling me sir even when I repeatedly said you didn't have to._

_To babysitting tech guys, scientists, and McKay who stands in a category all his own. To eating with me in the mess hall and talking about sports, chicks, and who'd win in a fist fight: Count Chocula or Captain Crunch. I still say the Captain._

_To perilous missions.__ To saving my skin----body sucking bugs and all. To always watching my six. To smiling when I make lame jokes._

_To being the normal-ist guy round here yet crazy just like me. To taking the time to watch those damn old football games with me and never once complaining. To explaining to me the true meaning behind most of the Twilight Zone episodes. To kicking my ass so many times at Tekken._

_To following me into a storm, to busting alien heads, to saving friends and making new ones, to crossing that horizon, to ZPM's, to puddle-jumpin'; to days I didn't think we'd see that city again._

_To the time---too short that I knew you.__ To whenever we might meet again. To whatever might happen then. To the fact that no matter what you say, what you do; you'll always be on my team. To telling me so much about your folks who I can't wait to meet--though I don't know what to tell them when I do._

_---------_

Weir stood on the balcony overlooking the Stargate, watching the darkly dressed figure sitting stone still on a crate. She watched him, watch it. Staring into the empty ring as if waiting for something, for someone. Moreover, she knew exactly who. Weir had watchedhim sitting there for at least an hour now, who knew how long before then he'd been there. Just, sitting.

"Elizabeth there you are! I'm glad I caught up with you. There's something I'd like you t----" McKay stalked up, speaking rapidly and jutting a thumb back behind; a stack of papers clutched in the other when he stopped dead in his tracks. Weir didn't turn to him, nor greet him; she simply looked over the gate room.  
Rodney dropped his thumb, following her gaze down to Sheppard. "What's he doing?"

"Saying goodbye." She replied sadly, rubbing her arms with an exhale.

Rodney's face fell, his previous thoughts slipping his mind, lost to the moment. "Oh." He said shortly, moving up beside her. They both stood in silence, ancient technology humming softly in the late eve with little notable activity. In fact, at the moment it was only the three of them within the great room.

John brooded, though by the look of him, you couldn't tell. And that was the way he liked it. His eyes slipping over the symbols on the gate counting them. Trying to fathom just how many combinations there were, and which one Aiden might have chosen to hide away with. His hands resting on his knees, Sheppard let out a weighted breath; nodding to himself.  
"Here's to you Ford." That said, he stood and with a stiff hand, saluted the gate. His hand fell after a long moment as he watched the ring, looming, un-effected; watching him right back.  
"See you around buddy." John whispered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his cargos as he walked off, heading to the dormitories. Maybe on the way he'd stop off at the wreck room. For old times sake.

---Fin---

* * *


End file.
